Yugioh: Destinara's prophecy
by DarkNova-Hunter
Summary: In a world far past the tech of our own, a tournament ensews. Monsters of differing size and strength wage battle for their masters glory. It is 2056 and a world is on the verge of destruction... Welcome to the future, have a pleasant day Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any spin-offs


Yu-Gi-Oh: Destinara's prophecy

On a planet far away, to far to be touched by the wars of man, there lived a peaceful race of people known as the Rusano's, and all was normal on that world, that is until the dark creatures attacked. Beings made of pure darkness flooded the streets, abysmal warriors came and took the children and elders of the villages turning them into more chaos creatures. In the unforeseen battles a scientist, Dr. Nemina Destinara, invented a league of automatons known as the prototypes. These robots fought with no emotion, so they killed inosent people, and were later destroyed, that is all but two. The prototype Gemini Elves were Encased in amber, and sent into space for they were the first automatons that Destinara created and she felt that, if the right race could crack the locking mechanism, that race should succeed where they had failed.

Years later, in a remote pasture in Montana, an amber meteorite fell from the sky. The farmer, feeling very courageous, walked towards the crater, seeing what looked like two robotic bodies stuck in the amber. Scientists have marveled over this since 1999. The year is 2056. A young boy believes he knows how to get into the amber and find out what happened.

1

"Hey, Wolfe" yells a group of Serena-ball jocks "ain't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, not again" Metra says, clearly tired of the bullies "how much?"

"How about all of it" says the lead jock, Denalis, and all his lackeys start chuckling "so hand over the money" Metra procides to reach into his pocket and pull out his lunch money but before he hands it over,

"Denalis! You bullying on Metra again?" Asked Koji, the only person to stand up to him

"So what if I am?" He asks a little surprised to see her "and aren't you supposed to be in a tournament or something?"

"Doesn't start 'till after school genius" Koji replies obviously tired of answering that question "and Metra's in it too, so show some respect"

"Ya right" just then the bell for first period rang "see ya later amber head" all the bullies chuckled as they ran off. "Honestly Metra, why don't you stand up to them?" Not answering the question the made there way to there first class.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After school Metra walked to the arena, the reason he had signed up still whirling around his head. It was a partially cloudy day when he had read the poster that read:

ATTENTION DUELISTS,

This poster is here to inform you that you will get a chance to try to crack the lock for the "amber prison" so prepare your decks and test your combos.

Happy dueling, announcer furoshiki

That was all he could think about as he signed on, and now the tourney was starting. "Okay, let's get this tournament started!" Furoshiki announced "the rules are simple you may NOT see another participant duel, but you may look up there fighting strategies." All of the participants names were shuffled together and the order was decided, Metra vs. Chisato, Koji vs. Daiki, and a bunch of other duelists versus each other. Once the duels were decided Metra went to the computer room to look up Runis, and all he could find was a bunch of newspapers telling about a car crash in 2049, "so" he said to himself "she survived a car crash, big wup. That still doesn't tell me her fighting style"

"Maybe you should just ask" called a voice from behind him, when he turned he saw a woman around 5"7 with curly white hair and pale green eyes

"So, you must be Chisato" Metra guessed

"That's me" she said "now what is it you want to know?"

"I'd like to know about your deck" he asked as she sat down "But, isn't this against the rules"

"No, not if you tell me your deck type" He took out his deck holder and showed her that his deck consisted of dark attribute monsters "well, my deck is mainly time masters" she said

"Okay, now I've got something to work on" Metra said as he turned back to the computer. He heard Chisato walk out as he started looking up time master.

"So, I saw Chisato" Koji said the next time they saw each other "she said you know about something important" he didn't understand what she ment but before he could ask, the speakers came on "will Metra and Chisato come to the arena, I repeat will Metra and Chisato come to the arena. Their duel is about to begin". As he walked to the arena all he could think about was what Koji said but when he got to the arena he looked serious and determined

"You both know the rules?" The spectator asked, they both nodded "then lets begin"

Metra L.P.6000

Chisato L.P. 6000

"I'll start, I draw" said Metra "and I summon la jinn, the mystical genie of the lamp" a green genie came out through a puff of smoke "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn"

"Alright" Chisato said as she drew a card "I summon Time Master-Balexi"

Time Master-Balexi

Earth type

Lv 3

Spellcaster/ Tuner

When this card is summoned, destroy all other cards on the field.

ATK/1050 DEF/1000

An average height kid wearing robes and what looked like a dunce cap (minus the word dunce), he wielded a staff.

"Now I activate his ability, you see when this card is summoned, it destroys all other cards on the field" Balexi charged and right before he got to Metra's side of the field he jumped and swung his staff destroying all the cards on Metra's field. "That'll end my turn"

"That's a pretty nice trick you've got, wanna see a better one" Metra asked "first I activate foolish revival bringing back la jinn" la jinn rises from a tombstone "then I summon Gravekeeper's guard" a pudgy man with a staff walks onto the field "and finally I play contract with the abyss" a swirling blackhole circled around Gravekeeper's guard and la jinn's feet, as the two monsters get sucked down a magician in a skin tight leather suit and a headress to match starts floating out "may I present...THE MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS" at the sound of his name magician of black chaos did a backflip onto the arena. "Now my chaos magician, chaos scepter blast" Metra called and magician of black chaos raised his scepter and shot a ball of shadows at Balexi. Balexi is blasted to a million pieces and the force sent Chisato to her knees "I'll set one card and call it a turn"

Metra L.P.6000

Chisato L.P. 4250

"Well... That WAS a trick" Chisato said as she got to her feet "now that's over with I activate premature burial"

Chisato L.P. 3450

"And I'll bring back Balexi" she said as her magician reappeared "then I activate the time treaders secret" a card appeared with the image of a magician holding an hour glass and smiling "this card lets me summon another two Balexi" the one on her field duplicated into two more "now I overlay my two Balexi to create the xyz network" as she said this the spirits of the Balexi swirl into a vortex "from two come one so give a big round of applause for... TIME MASTER-PUNALOS"

a graceful maiden soars out of the vortex. She wears a sea blue gown and a sky blue headress. Her staff looks as if it's made of water.

"Now I activate her effect, by sacrificing a xyz material she gains 200 attack" the staff engulfed a spirit that encircled her

3000 ATK "I activate my spell, burden of the mighty" Metra called

2700 ATK "FINE, I end my turn"

"That's what I like to hear Metra said as he drew a card "I summon exarion universe" a green centaur in blue armor gallops onto the field "now my magician and exarion universe attack" The last Balexi explodes and Punolas shatters

Chisato L.P. 2650

"Now I activate pot of greed, getting two more cards" as Metra drew he smiled like a maniac "sorry to tell you this but, I just won"

"How do you figure?" Chisato questioned

"Because I just drew... The last pieces of exodia" he held them up diffiantly

"Whoa, I haven't seen a move like that since 2039!" Furoshiki exclaims.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

as the duel progressed a man in a black cloak and a dragon mask watches

"he's pretty good Eriotto" said a woman wearing a mask that looked like a tiger

"That he is" says the man, Eriotto "but not good enough, he realize on exodia, a real duelist would use strategy... come Sherubii" and with that they walked off.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Metra" Koji calls as she runs down the fall "I heard you won"

"Yeah I did" Metra said then he noticed Chisato "um could you give me a minute?".

"so you used exodia" Chisato complained "pretty weak"

"Um hmm" Metra mumbled " I want to know, what did you mean I know something important?"

She was silent for a while before saying "Well, you know about the crash" she said "but did any of the articles say that there was a survivor?" Metra tried to recall

"No...none did"

"Exactly!" Chisato cried as she tried to lean on the wall, only to fall through.


End file.
